


Random Short Fics based on Tumblr posts

by GingerSpice, HidingInYourPocket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Besties being stupid cuz we can, Crack Fic, M/M, Mulan references, Tumblr, Tumblr fics, We Take Requests, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpice/pseuds/GingerSpice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourPocket/pseuds/HidingInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally HidingInYourPocket and GingerSpice being stupid and posting random silly little fics based on tumblr posts. They DO accept requests, so message either one of them. MULTIFANDOM. Tag as they go. Promise they will get longer haha/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mulan

Dean Winchester fell at his younger brothers feet. "Sam, I'm sorry. Your just so sick..I couldn't let you fight!!"

"I can almost understand. Now, who the hell is this? And where can I get one?" Sam asked, turning to face the mysterious figure holding out Dean's helmet.

In the distance they heard voices of the village shout "SIGN ME UP FOR THE NEXT APOCOLYPSE"

 

 

 

Based on this post: http://sonicscrewdriversandallonsy.tumblr.com/post/59545590670/supernaturalapocalypse


	2. The Case of The Missing Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John texts Sherlock asking why the couch is missing  
> things esculate quickly  
> mentions of smut

SHERLOCK, WHERE IS THE COUCH?- JW

Irrelevant. It is no longer usable. - SH

Sherlock, What did you do? -JW

It was an experiment John!!-SH

Whatever. Where are you? -JW

Jail. -SH

...I'm not even surprised. Does Mycroft know or should I call him.- JW

He knows. He said I should not have hid evidence from Lestrade and I cannot come out until he lets me-SH

Mycroft and Lestrade are in a physical relationship and it is starting to inconvenience me. -SH

And I'm sure you were calling him insufferable the whole time. Did he give you a general time frame? I was hoping for a massage. -JW

Let the men have their happiness, Sherlock. We certainly found ours. -JW

I will find a way out and be home soon. I will try and tolerate their relationship a while longer. -SH

Sounds perfect. I'll be waiting (and I have a surprise for you!)- JW

In a taxi. Tell me about this....Surprise.- SH

Well I'm in our bed.- JW

Only stitch on me are the red pants you bought me last month. -JW

I like those red pants. Go on.- SH

I had a hard dayat work. Came home really tense. Thought a nice wank would relax me. typing this with one hand. -JW

God, Sherlock, I need you right now.-JW

Prepped myself for you- JW

Tell me what your doing to yourself. Are you imagining its me getting you off? -SH

Who else would I have my fingers up my arse for? Hurry, Sherlock. I need you in me. Taking me. -JW

Coming up the stairs now. Don't Stop- SH

Won't. Can't. -JW

 

"Oh thank God. Fuck me. Now."

"Gladly. It was such a torturous ride, imaging you here with your fingers in your arse, thinking they were me"

"Not just for you, you bloody--ah! Sherlock! God that feels good!"

"Look at you, taking me so well. Like you were meant for me."

"Sherlock! God, I'm so close!"

"Come for me John"

With a cry, John did, his whole body tensing around Sherlock's prick. "Ngh...Sherlock! Ah!"

Soon after John, Sherlock came with a shout, collapsing on top of him.

John made a low pleased rumble deep in his chest, barely caring about the mess of fluids on his person as he curled towards Sherlock. "Thank you, love."

Sherlock sighed happily and wrapped his arms around John. "Always"


End file.
